thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Parts (Season 1)
Season 1 of The Sims 4: Meme House started on the 31st of July, 2019, and ended in the 4th of December, 2019. [[Part I|'The Sims 4: Meme House — Part I']] Video Description: Bill gates invades your house and plays your gamecube while Garfield burns down the house with mac and cheese. Synopsis: Bulk Bogan, Dio Brando and Garfield Cat move into Oasis Springs. Garfield sets himself on fire while cooking his first meal. Bill Gates and Mortimer Goth pay the Bogans a visit and are both murdered by DIO. DIO kicks Death itself in the balls. Bulk Bogan kills one of his clones, Liquid Bogan, while Garfield kills another Bogan clone, Dorian Shafer. DIO drinks Gamer Girl Pee and Trolls teh Forums. Bulk Bogan joins and leaves The Thotties. DIO frames Johnny Zest for murder twice and kicks his trashcan three times. DIO and Bulk Bogan beat the crap out of each other and become enemies. Joel tries to order pizza four times, but they never came. Character Debuts: Bulk Bogan, Dio Brando, Garfield Cat, Enyaba Ordonez, Johnny Zest, Bill Gates, Mortimer Goth, Grim Reaper, Liquid Bogan, Dorian Shafer Air Date: 31/07/2019 [[Part II|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part II]]' '''Video Description':' '''Wario breaks in your house and eats all your weedza. '''Synopsis': Bulk Bogan is arrested for shooting a ghost in Part I, and breaks out of jail with the help of The Thotties. Dio Brando visits Enyaba Ordonez and plants a fleshbud in her brain, forcing her to become a drug dealer. DIO calls the Police to fix a leaking toilet. DIO tries to test his vampire powers on Bogan, but he is too stupid to do what he was asked to. DIO gets acquainted with The Head Vampire of Vampire Town. Wario gives Bogan Ayahuasca, making him have a massive trip. Bogan travels to the gym while tripping megaballs and murders a random woman after poomping the mooskels completely naked. DIO smokes marijuana in front of a police officer, who doesn't care. Garfield makes a Weed Pizza, and Bogan, DIO and Wario have a Pizza Party. Character Debuts: Wario, Madeline Bynum Air Date: '05/08/2019 'The Sims 4: Meme House — Part III Video Description:' '''Funky kong moves in next door. '''Synopsis': Bulk Bogan invades the house of Johnny Zest and the two dance to Cock and Ball Torture on the radio. A random townie is killed by Garfield for using the toilet located outside of their house. Dio Brando butchers a police officer and uses his body parts as a warning sign outside of their house. Bogan and DIO snort speed together. DIO butchers a ghost for meat and robs him for money. Bogan nearly eats human meat. Bogan and DIO travel to Vampire Town, where DIO murders the Head Vampire and takes over his house. DIO gets jealous of the romance between Bogan and Madeline Bynum. Funky Kong and Bonzi Buddy move in next door to the Bogans. Funky Kong flirts with both Johnny Zest and Enyaba Ordonez. Garfield and Wario start dating. Character Debuts: Count Vladislaus Straud IV, Funky Kong, Bonzi Buddy Air Date: '26/08/2019 '[[Part IV|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part IV]]' '''Video Description': Kira joins the neighbourhood, the bogan house finally gets the grill. Synopsis: Bonzi Buddy is repeatedly harassed and mind-controlled by Dio Brando. DIO, Garfield and Funky Kong all eat trash. Garfield kicks Johnny Zest in the balls in front of the latter's son, leaving the child traumatized.A random woman keeps spontaneously catching on fire. DIO becomes an author. Bogan sends a vampire to hell with the help of Based Sonic Milos, and discovers that there's a Psycho Granny on the loose. The Bogans finally purchase their expensive grill. Kira Yoshikage moves in next door to the Kongs. Character Debuts: Kira Yoshikage, Killer Queen Deadly, Liquid Garfield (Cameo), Menacing Vampire, Fire Lady, Psycho Granny Air Date: 02/09/2019 [[Part V|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part V]]' '''Video Description': Later Enyaba. Synopsis: Kira Yoshikage kills Enyaba Ordonez for kicking his trash. Kira and DIO argue with each other on Reddit. Bonzi Buddy makes a deal with the Devil to acquire satanic powers. Funky dances to Bazinga! in the bar for hours. Cesar Millan pukes on Johnny Zest's floor and plays his guitar completely naked for hours on end. Kira adopts a cat. Jerma and Twitch Chat build a rat tower for themselves. Character Debuts: Devil, Stray Cat Yoshikage, Twitch Chat, Jerma 985, Satan, Keanu Reeves, Cesar Millan, Pizza Goth (Cameo), Kory Fuller (Cameo) Air Date: '23/09/2019 '[[Part VI|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part VI]]' '''Video Description': Spongebob and Albert moves into the neighbourhood. Synopsis: Spongebob Squarepants and Albert Wesker move into Enyaba's former home. The Welcome wagon brings in Johnny Zest, Funky Kong, Kira Yoshikage and others. Wesker practices his Greatsword skills. A woman named Diamond Mooney won't leave the Squarepants Household alone. Spongebob becomes depressed. Spongebob pisses his pants. Mooney renames herself to Jill Valentine. '' '''Character Debuts': Albert Wesker, Spongebob Squarepants, Jill Valentine, Layne Hartman (Cameo) Air Date: '29/09/2019 '[[Part VII|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part VII]]' '''Video Description': Goodbye Bogan. ..? Synopsis: Joel, in his horror, witnesses the beginning of the Fortnite trend. Bogan becomes friends with Madeline Bynum, whom had been appearing occasionally since Part II. DIO cooks for over 12 hours. Bogan befriends Funky Kong. Bogan, Madeline and Wario do a get together, but during tha party, Bogan gets killed by his supposed girlfriend as Wario cheers in glee. DIO contacts Kira to activate Bites the Dust. The timeline returns to the point where Madeline asks to come in. Madeline gets her commupance, and the Bogans all do the Fortnite on her dead body. Meanwhile, a new family headed by the CBT Wizard take over the Hartman household, and his acquaintance Nemesis T-Type kills the owner by cannablism. Character Debuts: Liquid Dio, CBT Wizard Johnson, Nemesis T-Type Air Date: '06/10/2019 '[[Part VIII|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part VIII]]' '''Video Description': The first woohoo, no thanks. Synopsis: Johnny Zest is tortured by his hellish neighbors. Nemesis' conversation with Layne Hartman's Ghost leaves him aroused. Nemesis, being a Resident Evil character, visits the house with Resident Evil characters in it. Nemesis, still in a flirty mood, meets Jill. Nemesis and Jill end up Woohooing while Spongebob is seen practicing his guitar. Garfield buys ten copies of CBT: Extreme Edition. SEX 2. Pepsiman and Varg Fren move in. Fren is immediately killed by the owner. Pepsiman enacts his revenge by killing the owner. Bonzi continues to corrupt the world under everyone's noses. Character Debuts: Varg Fren, Pepsiman Pepsi Air Date: '26/10/2019 '[[Part IX|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part IX]]' '''Video Description': Spaghetti moves in. Synopsis: Pepsiman helps a demon woman deliver a baby to help pay the bills. Varg Fren decides to become an astronaut. Jerma spontaneously loses and regrows his hand. Jerma woohoos CBT Wizard. Twitch catches a deadly disease. He gets cured of the disease against an 80% chance of failure. DIO is falsely believed to be pregnant (unless...?). Bonzi Buddy's Corruption level according to ARMAGEDDON reaches 80%. Funky Kong is killed by getting ran over by a Car. Death Fortnite dances on his grave. Bonzi revives Kong with his demonic satanic dark powers. Toad Bup and his racoon move in. Character Debuts: Toad Bup, Spaghetti Grapes Air Date: 03/11/2019 [[Part X|The Sims 4: Meme House '''— Part X]]' '''Video Description': Freddie, Big Smoke, Bob Ross and Vibe Check moves in. More demons join in. Synopsis: Everyone who enters Toad's house knocks on his bathroom door. Toad starts a fire. Toad then hires Bulk Bogan as a caterer, but Garfield shows up instead. The Mercurys take over a house, not unlike the CBT Wizard and Nemesis. Big Smoke is eaten by a ghost. Big Smoke befriends Pepsiman and saves him from a bully with lethal force, becoming targeted by a gang as a result. DIO gets attacked by two women. Demons then started swarming the Bogan Household, heavily implied to be caused by Bonzi's corruption. Character Debuts: Freddie Mercury, Bob Ross, Vibe Check, Big Smoke, Dr. Phil Air Date: 11/11/2019 The Sims 4: Meme House — Part XI Video Description: '''A nightmare? '''Synopsis: WIP Character Debuts: Patrick Star Valentine, Immortal Burglar Air Date: 02/12/2019 The Sims 4: Meme House — Part XII Video Description: '''The big finale of season 1, strap in. '''Synopsis: WIP Character Debuts: Redhead Burglar, DoomGuy John, Super Demon Cop Air Date: 04/12/2019 Category:Lists